The present invention relates generally to the field of information capture and more particularly to the capture of the three dimensional shape of a human foot and the use of captured three dimensional shape information to produce orthotics.
Orthotics are shoe inserts that are intended to correct an abnormal or irregular walking pattern. Orthotics perform functions that make standing, walking and running more comfortable and efficient by altering slightly the angles at which the foot strikes a surface. Orthotics take various forms and are constructed from various materials. Orthotics are generally concerned with improving foot function and minimizing stress forces that could ultimately cause foot deformity and pain.
A rigid orthotic is an orthotic designed to control foot function and can be made of a firm material such as plastic or carbon fiber. Rigid orthotics are often designed to control motion in two major foot joints, which lie directly below the ankle joint. This type of orthotic is commonly recommended by physicians in response to strains, aches and pains in the legs, thighs, and lower back. Rigid orthotics are generally fabricated from a plaster of paris mold of an individual foot. The finished orthotic normally extends along the sole of the heel to the ball or toes of the foot.
Soft orthotics can be used to absorb shock, increase balance and relieve pressure from sore spots. Soft orthotics are typically constructed from soft, compressible materials and may be molded by the action of the foot in walking or fashioned over a plaster impression of the foot. A useful aspect of soft orthotics is that they may be easily adjusted to changing weight-bearing forces. However, material wear can require that they be frequently replaced. Use of soft orthotics has been shown to be effective for treating arthritis suffers, people with foot deformities and patients suffering from diabetic foot. Soft orthotics are typically worn against the sole of the foot and extend from the heel past the ball of the foot to include the toes.
Semirigid orthotics provide for dynamic balance of the foot while walking or participating in sports. When used for participating in sports, the nature of the sport can impact upon the orthotic design. The purpose of a semirigid orthotic is to help guide the foot through proper functions, allowing the muscles and tendons to perform more efficiently. A basic semirigid orthotic can be constructed from layers of soft material that are reinforced with more rigid materials.
Orthotics have typically been constructed by using casting materials to take a mold of the subject's foot. The mold is then used to construct an orthotic that conforms to the base of the subject's foot. Various other orthotics may be used for multidirectional sports or edge-control sports by casting the foot within the shoe, such as a ski boot, ice skate boot, or inline skate boot.